List of references
This page is meant to show references to other media in Plague Inc.. List App Store/Google Play Store description: *''Contagion guaranteed'' - Reference to the 2011 film Contagion. *''Outbreak management'' - Reference to the TV show Anger Management. *''I am Legendarily helpful'' - Reference to I Am Legend. *''12 Monkeys?'' - Reference to Twelve Monkeys. *''28 Saves Later!'' - Reference to 28 Days Later. *''Pandemic evolved'' - Reference to Pandemic 2, an inspiration of Plague Inc. itself. It could also mean Plague Inc: Evolved. Scenarios: *''Xenophobia'' - The description ends with On a positive note, border guards get to shout 'You Shall Not Pass'..., which is a memorable quote made by Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *''Nipah Virus -'' Part of the description reads "...-resulting in a Contagionsic worthy of Hollywood." The fact that the word "Contagion" is capitalized along with the mention of Hollywood is a reference to the 2011 film Contagion because the Nipah Virus inspired the movie's MEV-1 virus. There are also various other references to the movie as well: -''Lude Jaw claims Nipah cure -'' Reference to Jude Law, the actor of Alan Krumweide in Contagion. The fact that he claims a homeopathic cure along with the ensuing riots is a reference to when Alan claims a MEV-1 cure derived from forsythia. Riots in pharmacies ensue and Alan is arrested. Completing this string of events results in the achievement Who Needs Science? -''Nipah film announced - Reference to the entire Contagion movie. Evolving Memory Loss after this results in the achievement ''Contagion Cancelled. News Headlines: *''Pylons 'vital to high tech society' ''- In reference to Starcraft in which the Protoss say "You must construct additional pylons. " where as Energy Pylons are needed to train more units. *''Creeper executed for destruction of virtual property'' - Reference to the indie game Minecraft, a sandbox game where the point of the game is to survive. The "Creeper" is named after the green monster of the same name which causes destruction by exploding. *''Top notch mine opens in Sweden'' - Yet another reference to the game Minecraft. Notch is commonly referring to Markus Persson, one of the founders of Mojang where Minecraft was created. Stockholm is located somewhere in Sweden (Plague Inc. Wiki page), where Mojang's headquarters is found. *''Valve Time slower than thought'' - Probably a reference to Valve, due to the lengthy amount of time of their game developments (better known as development hell). There won't be a third game for a while due to the "delays" Gabe Newell does. *''Justin Bibble trampled by fans'' - Reference to Justin Bieber himself. *'Crazy Dave' convicted of Garden Centre robbery - Reference to Crazy Dave from Plants vs. Zombies. Unlike Crazy Dave from the actual Plants vs. Zombies, the "Crazy Dave" on Plague Inc. steals plants. *''Apple$oft'' - A portmanteau of [[wikipedia:Apple Inc.|'Apple']], $', and [[wikipedia:Microsoft|Micros'oft]]. *''Blankbook+'' - A portmanteau of the words blank, [[wikipedia:Facebook|Face'book']], and [[wikipedia:Google+|Google'+']]. *''Machine-gun powered jetpack banned over safety concern'' - Reference to Jetpack Joyride where the first jet pack you get is the machine gun jetpack. *''Major filesharing website banned'' - Reference to the website Megaupload. It is defunct as of January 19, 2012 due to the FBI seizing this website. Exactly a year later (January 19, 2013), another website, Mega, took its place. *''Giant whale sinks fishing boat - Could be a reference to ''Moby Dick. *''Temple bans Running over incident with monkey ''- A reference to the IOS game Temple Run, ''where the goal is to run through a course to escape from demon monkeys. *''Kickstopper - An reference to the website Kickstarter. *''Plague simulator game goes 'viral''' - A reference to the game itself. *''Major intelligence leak stuns world -'' A reference to Edward Snowden. *''FTL developer sued over 'permadeath' emotional trauma'' - A reference to the indie game FTL: Faster than Light, which uses a permadeath mechanic. *''New console admits to 'always on' power requirement'' - A reference to the Xbox One console. *''Gamers worldwide worshipping helix fossil'' - Reference to an experiment known as Twitch plays Pokémon, in which users type in commands to make each move. *Goat union demands royalties from game dev - A reference to the game'' Goat Simulator.'' *''Zynga looking to buy 'Clash of Clans'' - A reference to Clash of Clans making more money than Zynga *''Kim Shardakian buys new 'Pugapoo' dog'' (Nipah Virus only) - Reference to Kim Kardashian. If the plague is deadly enough, it will kill Kim's dog and earn the achievement Call PETA. *''Pandemic danger exaggerated - A reference and possible take that to the original ''Pandemic. *''People told to face their Destiny - Reference to the recent Destiny video game. * Mass Panic over 3D printed robotic juicer - Reference to Penny Arcade's "Fruit Fucker," a small, humanoid, robotic juicer which does exactly that. 'Achievements:' *I Never Asked For This''- This is a direct quote from the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. *''Assuming Direct Control ''- A reference to the Harbinger from Mass Effect 2. *''Insane Bolt'' - Reference to Usain Bolt himself. He is Jamaican and is considered the fastest in the London Olympic Games. The achievement in Plague Inc. involves completing Bacteria in under 365 game days. *''It's a Trap!'' - Reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous quote from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The achievement in Plague Inc. involves wiping out the Giza expedition. *''Patient Who?'' - Reference to Doctor Who, a popular TV series. The achievement in Plague Inc. involves preventing the CDC from finding patient zero. *Gill Bates - A reference to Bill Gates, the founder of Microsoft. Other: *The ZCOM organization is a reference to XCOM (Exterrestrial Combat Unit). Category:Special